Super Xros Wars
Super Xros Wars (スーパークロスウォーズ, Sūpākurosuu~ōzu', pronounced'' ''Super Cross Wars) ''is a crossover tactical role-playing game for the PlayStation Vita, Nintendo 3DS, and Mobile devices (Android, iOS) co-developed by MP6 Interactive, A.M. Games, and Banpresto and published by Namco Bandai Games. It was based on Super Robot Wars series. '''It was also part of MasterPikachu6 X NaruIchi97 Franchise. Gameplay Like in Super Robot Wars, It follows a basic structure: when a stage begins, the character receives introductory dialogue between playable characters, leading to the scenario on the battlefield. To complete a scenario, the player must accomplish scenario objectives. Some scenarios are longer, with multi-part missions or have new objectives added as the story unfolds. On battlefield, the player and enemy take turns to order their units with commands available, such as movement, attacking, forming squads and casting "Spirit Commands", a set of magic-like spells unique to each pilot. Once the scenario is cleared, more dialogue is exchanged between characters before the player is taken to an intermission menu. Here, units can be upgraded or optional parts installed, characters' stats and skills can be changed or upgraded, and other maintenance actions can be performed before the player continues on with the game. Many games also have hidden features that can only be gained through a special sequence of events or completing optional challenging objectives. Some of these bonuses include extra stages, different endings, captured enemy machines and special upgrade for specific units. Super Xros Wars has a total of 15 save game slots included in the game, which can be used for recording a save game file during intermissions with a quick save file and a soft reset command. Characters MP6 Side *Zach Ember (Original) *Redlime Sonic (MP6's OC) *Vent (Mega Man ZX) *Ashe (Mega Man ZX Advent) *Shinji Matsumoto (Eternal Cross) *Ruki Matsumoto (Eternal Cross) *David Anderson (Eternal Cross) *Dimension Rider (Crossover Rider Dimensions) *X Rider (Crossover Rider Biometal Knight) *Red Strikeforce Ranger (Power Rangers Strikeforce) *Kamen Rider Gaim *Heavy (Team Fortress 2) *Kyo Kusanagi (The King of Fighters) *Ash Ketchum (Pokémon anime) *Tai Kamiya (Digimon Adventure) *Ed (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Edd (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Eddy (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Mickey Mouse (Disney) *Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic series) *Spongebob Squarepants *Francis (Left 4 Dead) *Zhao Yun (Dynasty Warriors series) *Zeta (Chrono Shock) *? *? NI97 Side *Hikaru Amano (Original) *Kenny Wald (Original) *Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony) *Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) *Jiraiya (Naruto) *Goku (Dragonball Z) *Yosuke Morikawa (Harmony Unleashed: Equestrian Trinity) *Kirito/Kazuto Kirigaya (Sword Art Online) *Scooby-Doo & Shaggy Rogers (Scooby-Doo) *Mario (Super Mario Series) *Ratchet (Ratchet & Clank Series) *Ultraman Ginga *Eren Jaeger (Attack on Titan) *Lance (Sym-Bionic Titan) *Cameron (Total Drama: Revenge of the Island) *Atomic Betty *Gintoki Sakata (Gintama) *Sue Patterson (Littlest Pet Shop) *Hermann Fegelein (Der Untergang) *Corey Riffin (Grojband) *Sarah (My Babysitter's a Vampire) *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) *Mordecai (Regular Show) *Finn (Adventure Time) *Ryuko Matoi (Kill la Kill) *Madoka Kaname (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) *L-elf (Valvrave The Liberator) Music File:Transformers Prime Japanese Opening - Blaze Out! (Pure HD)|Theme Song - Blaze Out! from Psychic Lover (Blazer Drive) (NOTICE: In overseas versions, the theme song from Japanese version was retained, unlike Project X Zone. However, the makers decided to put the English lyrics into the video, for people who don't understand Japanese) Category:RPG game Category:MasterPikachu6 Category:NaruIchi97 X-Over Series Category:MasterPikachu6 X NaruIchi97 Category:Crossover games Category:Video Games Category:Super Robot Wars fanmade